1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-directional grip switch lamp socket, particularly to one movable to any direction for turning on and off the switch of a lamp socket, convenient to handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are three conventional kinds of lamp sockets having different switches classified into a knob switch lamp socket, a pusher switch lamp socket, and a lamp socket with a pull string.
The knob switch lamp socket disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,777 includes a switch handle to be rotated for carrying out turning on and off to light up or turn off a lamp. If the switch handle is rotated clockwise for a set angle, the power is through to light up the lamp, and the power is to be cut off by the same action of rotating the switch handle clockwise for a set angle further. Thus its operable direction is definite.
The pusher switch lamp socket disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,355 includes a handle to be pulled laterally to turn on and off the power. If the handle it pushed forward, the switch is turned on, and if the handle is pushed in the reverse direction laterally, the switch is turned off. Thus this pusher switch lamp socket is also operable in the definite direction only.
The lamp socket with a pull string disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,822 includes a long string for controlling a switch positioned in the lamp socket. A first pulling of the string can turn on the switch, and a second pulling of the string can turn off the switch. So this lamp socket with a pull string can carry out turning on and off by only repeating pulling down the string.
Those three conventional switch lamp sockets all have a definite set direction for turning on and off the switch, so they are not so convenient for users (or consumers), if users do not know their operable direction beforehand.
This invention has been devised to offer a multi-directional grip switch lamp socket, convenient for handling.